swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
Player Cities
A Player City is established and maintained by you the players. First you must get yourself a city hall for the planet in which you wish to place down a city. You must be prepared to maintain the proper amount of people to maintain your city, and also be prepared to put maintenance into your structures or they will disappear, and you can and will loose your city. How to Create your City * Get yourself a City Deed for the planet you wish to place your city on * Place your deed down providing the planet has not reached it's City Cap * Make sure you have 4-5 friends place houses down and declare within the city limit Bloodfin City Ranks *Outpost 10 *Village 12 *Township 13 *City 15 *Metropolis 18 City Advancement City tick happens 1 time per week the same time each week. You can determine the time that will happen from the Maintenance terminal inside City Hall. If the city has enough citizens to advance, the city is promoted. If the city does not have enough citizens to maintain their current rank, they are demoted. The Mayor is notified of any changes in city rank. City Specializations A Specialization gives the city a bonus in some area for an increased cost in city maintenance. Different city specializations are available provided the city is of sufficient rank (minimum of Rank 3). A city can have only one specialization at a time and may only be changed once a week (to take effect with the next city update). Once a specialization is put into effect, it remains until the Mayor changes or removes it. *Cloning Lab - Reduces the cost of removing Cloning Sickness by 50%. * DNA Laboratory - 3 hour reduction per cycle * Encore Performance - Storyteller items last an extra 12 hours * Entertainment District - Increased entertainer buff duration and tick * Improved Job Market - 20% bonus payout for missions accepted from terminals. * Manufacturing Center - 10% bonus to crafting assembly phase * Medical Center - 10% medical buffs and healing in the Medical Center * Research Center - 15% bonus to crafting experimentation phase * Sample Rich - 20% resources gathered while sampling and a 10% chance of finding resources. Unique Houses on Bloodfin Houses click the link to see more detail about the following houses. Including pictures. *AT-AT House *Bespin House *Commando Bunker *Diner *Emperor's Spire House *Generic Large Window Style 1 *Generic Large Window Style 2 *Generic Medium Window Style 1 *Generic Medium Window Style 2 *Generic Small Window Style 1 *Generic Small Window Style 2 *Jabba's Skiff House *Jedi Meditation Room *Mustafarian Bunker *Naboo Small Window Style 1 *Nightsister Hut House *Rebel Spire House *Relaxation Pool *Sandcrawler House *Sith Meditation Room *Small Hutt *Starship Hangar *Tatooine Small Window Style 1 *Tree House *Vehicle Garage *VIP Bunker *Yoda House *YT 1300 House Player Cities by Planet Corellia Dantooine Kashyyyk Lok Naboo Rori Talus Tatooine Elections Elections are held every 3 weeks. Candidates—including the Incumbent Mayor—may only register on the ballot during the first two weeks of each election cycle. All candidates may withdraw from the race at any time. Emails are sent to all citizens when a candidate enters or withdraws from the race. You can see which part of the voting cycle the city is in by examining the Voting Terminal: Voting Weeks 1 and 2, and Election Week. *Challenger win: all mayor abilities, civic structures, and decorations are automatically transferred to the new mayor. *Challenger loss or election tie: the mayor retains their position. *No challenger: the incumbent mayor is automatically reelected. Advancing your city on Bloodfin Once you have your city placed, and enough residents, you can pay 1 million credits to have your city advanced by a GM, or DEV member up to Metropolis. Plus the mayor will be granted Master Politician.